List of Generics
Generic kids are players that are in season play in the Backyard Sports series, but cannot be picked like the regular kids. These generic kids are sometimes named after members of the development team for the game series. The only known way to play as a generic player in season mode is by editing your coach file within the data of ex. Backyard Baseball '97. However, this only allows you to use some of the players, for others it results in an error message. With Backyard Football it became possible to create a generic custom player, excluding the Soccer games. However, they will only be called by their nickname, as the game will never take the custom name into account. Plus, certain games can hold a certain amount of characters (e.g. Baseball 01 and 2003 custom players can have up to eleven characters in their name). In Backyard Baseball 2005, you have the chance to play as generic kids half-way through the season in the all-star game. However, they are not yours to keep, as you will be reverted back to your original team if you leave the game or finish through. The Generics The following generics are organized by their first appearance. Backyard Baseball Amy Bostwick Andres Ibsen Arlene Perez Artie Pimbleton Betty Houstan Bobby Bulgrien Bret Olson Carlos Ocampo Chad Koppel Chico Pappas Chris Milton Chucky Flinder Cindy Chang Clarice Reid Colleen Klinker Davy Marian Debby Nagasawa Diana Hayes Dominique Lowe Earl Abbott Eric Lebeaux Esther French Felix Grant Fernando Diaz Francis Blewer Franky Holly Fred Benson Gail Weinmann Gary Allen George Coleman Grace Tipton Hannah Peavy Heather Quinn Henri Deschenes Holly Franklin Horace Young Ibrahim Mohamed Isaac Drummond Isabelle Marelli Jack Joseph Jane Davis Jay Green Jim Kylie Joella Minotti Johnny Omar Jordan Thorner Judy Abwunza Julie Dunkel Karen Donato Katie Shankar Krissy Mulligan Lara Nuñez Leah Wayne Lena Ng Linda Potter Liz Kinghorn Marianna Rauf Mary Reilly Michiko Adachi Mickey O'Connor Molly May Murray Goldman Nancy Chin Nate Kowalski Nicky Winston Olga Tollefson Olive Hussein Omar Stephano Paco Kaufman Petra Chekov PJ Shareef Rafael Hendrix Ramona Bennett Randi Uno Ray Tran Robby Bocko Ryan Vanderhoek Serena Damonte Shane Smith Sheila Basanti Sonja Hagen Stacy Gordon Stan Olafson Star Moonbeam Stevie Lindt Stuart Sullivan Tanya Uchida Tiffany Bosworth Timmy Unger Tina Herrera Todd Xavier Vanna Steinman Veronica Lee Vic Souflé Vladimir Womak Wally Evans Whitney Singh Wing Kwan Zena Fromme Zenon Estrada Backyard Soccer Normal League Alan Hulsman Amanda Hellerman Cameron Haines Cheryl Reynolds Chandler Huggins Collen Brennan Courtney Valentino Dana Sekula Duane Chambers Ed Ritter Ellen Martinez Ezra Travolta Floyd Cortez Gregory Hadodd Guiseppe Prochaska Howard Donti Karl Wolstein Karyn Scher Kurt Leslie Lawrence Stolz Patsy McClure Randolph Gluekert Terry Vega Vanessa Goodman International Tourney Argentina Australia Benji Bennett Bernadette Corbett Cynthia Boyce Dusty Weaving Felicia Russell Ralph Pierce Shirley Picken Terence Chadwick Brazil Cameroon Canada China Colombia Egypt Ahmad Elwany Basel Kamel Heba Faizy Khalif Karam Marwa Shabana Onwar Galal Rachim Azzizi Rania Farahat England (UK) France Germany Ireland Italy Japan Mexico Netherlands Peru Russia South Korea Spain Backyard Football Alexis Paige Alicia Stone Amanda Pruitt Angie Spooner Anthony Bender Ben Douglas Bill Larson Billy Entwist Brad Bender Backyard Basketball Backyard Baseball 2001 Lindsey Felgate Backyard Football 2002 Backyard Baseball 2003 Libby Futterman Olive Haldi Backyard Hockey Backyard Basketball 2004 Bartholemew Newhampshiresworth Brett Backbacon Charles Chunkworth III Esmarelda Heimlich Esther Bunny Ezra Lizzystein Fernando Dedodo Francesca Dedodo Henrietta Hinkle Mohammed Springsteen Moosejaw Middleman Nova Scotia Backyard Baseball 2005 Archibald Williams Beverly Suggs Eugene Hasenfus Backyard Hockey Backyard Baseball 2007 Backyard Baseball 2009 Backyard Baseball 2010 Backyard Baseball: Sandlot Sluggers Backyard Football: Rookie Rush Unknown Aaron Aronson Adam Applesworth Adam Vandoren Adrian Bourne Adrian McGurk Akira Ohara Alberta Huginkiss Aleksei Salenko Alex Cuza Alexandra Ortiz Alexis Paige Alexis Weis Alicia Blakely Alicia Stone Alonzo Becht Allie Roberts Allison Oglethorpe Alphonse Mbonda Alvaro Fujilesy Alvin Chin Amanda Craven Amande Brunot Amy Wang Ana Marie Calabro Andrea Nolan Andy Gibbons Andrew Wuliger Andy Wuliger Angelique Harding Angie Collins Angie Studney Anita Hernandez Anna Goudreau Annali Dominguez Anthony Bender Anthony Dickler Antonio Carlos Apu Singh Armando Garcia Armon Hammerstein Arthur Bibby Astor Miranda Astrud DeBuzios Audrey Campbell Augustine Andal Austin Carpenter Babs Bratwurst Baloney Maloney Barbara Jones Barnaby Miller Belinda Winters Ben Crane Ben Humphrey Ben None Ben Olds Ben Rowe Benny O'Connor Berit Greenwalt Bert Nicholson Bessie Zemple Betsy Bartlet Bill DeLoozio Bill Larson Billy Entwist Billy Mendelson Blanche Perret Bongo Buttersmith Bonnie Vargas Boris Radchenko Brad Bender Brad Larson Brad Lee Brad Thayer Brenda Markart Brett Backbacon Brian DeLollis Brian Pulliam Bridgette Oofar Brock Biggsworth Bruno Villaggio Buddy Martin Buddy Martinez Butch Sherrod Buzz Saw Caesar Nowyadont Candace Brixton Candice Wallace Carlson Prochaska Carmen Berlanga Carrie Ginoza Casey McDoogle Cathrine Asher Catherine Benits Catherine Vossler Cecilia Savage Chandler Huskins Chandler Kopel Charles Carpenter Charlotte Allen Charo Guadolupe Cher Reynolds Chester Drawers ChiChi Fuego Christina Beattie Christina Marciel Chris Miller Chris Proudfoot Cisco Kidd Cisco Martines Clair Nelson Cliff Harper Clyde Panini Coco Delightful Cole Berg Colin Finnegan Colin Freeburg Consuela Rodriguez Corey Baker Corey Eaton Corey Miller Cori Barker Crystal Calonzo Cullen Sullivan Cynthia Miller Daisy Aries Daisy Dewchester Daniel Clothes D'Angelo Ortiz Danny Ledzma Daniel Willis Daphne Farrington Darla Cummings Darla Wyllie Darren Baker Darryl Mlinar David Galloway Dawn Cosart Daylon Walden Dean DeBoer Deborah Hannigan Denise Cooper Derek McCattery Desire Tchambe Dino Constantino Dominick Hoskins Donald Frump Donald Vogel Dougie Druthers Dwight Frye Ed Pollard Eddie Eaglesworth Edgar Paez El Monito Elizabeth Lynch Ellen Yates Emily Lewbel Enrique Baldi Eric Hall Erik Feenee Erin Harris Erin Lopez Erin Morales Esmarelda Heimann Esterina Saverni Evan Lindstrom Fabienne Callahan Fay Dawson Flora Whitkenson Florence Jackson Francesca Whitaker Francisco Martinez Frank Dominguez Frankie Finklebean Frankie McDoogle Franklin Foofini Fred Sanders Freddie Petersen Frederica Omodo Fu Chu Gabriela Banderas Gail Weiner George Anderson Georgette Washington Georgia Doyle Gerald Ma Gerald Turpijn Gilberto Oliviera Giuseppe Pachasa Glenn Parker Gloria Keitel Goo Kwon Gord McGonigle Gordy Lightflute Gordy McGord Grace Sharp Gracie Walch Grant Phills Greg Bonnell Greta Petersen Guiseppe Prochaska Guy Goulet Guy Parillaud Gwen Sears Hanna Becker Han Xinheng Hank Wilson Hans Dirtywashem Hazjek Bupikani Heidi Hill Heidi Thurman Hermin Adobo Hilda Villa Hillary Vargas Hiro Takuda Horace Brant Igor Zlotnik Iliya Karpin Imelda Doyle Ingrid Dahlman Isaac Hammond Ivan King Ivan Krinkoff Jack Davis James DeBaby James Zorn Jan Ice Jane Tarzana Janine Merchet Jared McFoobin Javier Lopez Jay Slop Jazmine McGraw Jean-Claude Touchon Jean-Pierre Michaud Jeffrey Aronson Jen Eiler Jennifer Goodfellow Jenny Eve Jenny Rudd Jenny Strauss Jeong Han Jerome Miller Jeronimo Viello Jerry Mahoney Jerry Winchell Jessica Wassersaus Jim Kickme Jimmy Rockfish Jinpeng Ho J.J. Shetland Joan Mae Joan Sparrow João De Silva Jody Palmer John Michau Johnny Richardson Jose Casillas Jose Meisenheimer Josephine Eto Josh Baker Josh Mariott Joshua Stern Josylen Duggan Juan Deneros Juanita Perez Judee Buhler Judy Place Juliana Tobiasen Julie Bean June O'Shea Jung Pak Junior Cordoba Junko Sakamoto Justin Thyme Kage Yamamoto Katelyn Cain Kathy Kowalski Kathy Wolf Kay O'Toole Ken Hibbert Ken Nakata Kendra Yarbrough Kenji Kazami Kenneth O'Malley Kim Esposito Kimberly Crystal King Kirby Klaus Altergott Kristen Sullivan Kristi Yeoh Kristy Kowalski Kurt Leslie Lance Lambert Lance Lundergaard Lancelot Lincoln Laura DuBois Laura Marsden Laura Nunes Lara Lang Leah Wary Lei Cheng Leif Neumeier Leo DeBeer Liam Wallace Lina Morra Linda Lulu Lindsay Finnegan Lindsey Felgate Lindsey O'Rearden Lindsy Zerpont Ling Wong Lola Linkletter Lorelei Ikaye Lorelei Kaye Lorrie Peters Lori Temples Lori Walsh Luc Moreau Lucinda Legosi Luis Alfonzo Luisa Corsini Macarena Lima Madeleine Morotto Mamie Skiumsby Mandy Coolidge Mandy Manitoba Marc Brown Marc Epstein Marcello Bernardi Marcie Mallow Marcus Weiss Margaret Hasse Marie Lizawich Marsellus Marx Marilina Del Valle Marilyn McDonnell Martha Mora Martijn Beerendonk Martin Clark Mary Singh Maryanne Futterman Maryline Tetreault Matessa Sturges Matilda Mendez Matthew Cruz Maude Sissel Maurice Besson Maya Woodruff Maynard McElroy Megan Stuart Melissa Waters Melvin Berger Mia Chauveau Michel Njalla Michelle Dweck Michelle Hall Mickey Tice Miguel Fuentes Mindy Weaver Mischa Sandemeer Nan Porter Nancy Martin Naomi Lee Natalie McClusky Neal Brunswick Neal Josepson Neal Smith Ned Hanson Nellie O'Neal Nestor Carpenter Nicholas Nickelson Nina Heinz Nina Noodleson Noah Taggart Olive Hughes Oliver Ramirez Oliverus Guerreros Olivia Harris Ontario Orton Oscar Valdoba Osvaldo Canovas Owen Lyons Oxana Bunyen Oxana Ternavaski Pamela Kirkos Parker Collum Paola DeAsprilla Pat Menke Patia Bradford Patricia Olesse Partick Hardin Patrick Petersen Paul McMerrill Peggy Heffernan Peña Beata Perry Marx Perry Pickford Peter Crane Peter Levine Peter Mushing Phil Hannan Prince Edwards Priscilla Riva Priscilla Purton Quentin Driver Quentin Masashi Quincy Criver Rachel Buena Rachel Frost Rafael Calonzo Jr. Rafael Garbonzo Rain Callahan Ramon Franco Raquel Cullens Raul Oliviera Rebecca Arthur Rebecca Hurts Regina Gomez Reiko Nagawa Rhett Mathis Rhett Taylor Richardo Suarez Rita Menace Robert Young Roberto Debenito Rodolfo Azcona Ron Bourne Ronaldo Souza Rosanna Phelps Rosario Oliviera Rose Coffey Rose Fluegel Rose Robinson Rose Watson Russell Rhames Ruth Prout Ryan Neapolitan Salma Vasquez Samantha Vargas Samantha Winslow Sammy Saskatchewan Samuel Middleton Sander Spangler Sandy LaMarr Sandy Mounds Sang-Hoon Lee Sarah Maxwell Sasha Popov Saskia Bollispor Scotty Dawg Scotty Roth Senna Kurosawa Sergei Gorshkov Sergio Greco Shannon Petroviski Sharmila Khan Sharon Crowe Sharon Keelan Shayna Rayzor Shermy Shannon Silvana Leonardi Silvio Penna Sonja Sanchez Sonja Siesta Sophie Hubley Sophie Meyers Spencer Simpson Stevie Johnson Steven Kuo Steven Magladry Steven Petersen Stuart Kuo Sung Shin Susan Gore Susan Purton Susan Stone Tammy Waters Tanya Bibbs Tatiana Jackson Tatjana Sandemeer Tawny DeMarco Ted Nguyen Tessie Tumbles Thad Thornhurst Thor Herring Thor Thwackhammer Tom Glass Tom Keyes Tonya Gilden Tonya Lesco Tracy Hoban Tracy Ulrich Travis Diamond Trent Sizemore Trudy Lesco Uma Morris Umberto Anders Vera Schnell Victoria Shamburg Vincent Sweet Vinnie Love Vladimir Radchenko Walter Hall Wanda Hudson Wanda Paddlesworth Warren Kal-Song Wayne Pitman Wendy Harmon Wendy Parsons Winnona Wohojowitz Winston McCraven Wolfgang Gross Woo Park Yan Naifong Yao Li Yasmin Kristov Ying Zhang Yolanda Poco Yong Shin Yoo-Jin Oh Yuki Matsumi Yukon Faro Yun Jun Yuri Zubko Yvonne Carter Zoe Mallory Category:Misc. Backyard Sports Info Category:Generic kids